<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillows are meant to come in pairs by littlelovegoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864274">pillows are meant to come in pairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovegoblin/pseuds/littlelovegoblin'>littlelovegoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolf's Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Slash if you squint, post rebirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovegoblin/pseuds/littlelovegoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stubborn idiots, One bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiba/Tsume (Wolf's Rain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillows are meant to come in pairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short drabble of how I think these two would react to this situation.<br/>This was a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsume and Kiba stand silently in the doorway of the bedroom they were given, staring at the bed theyre expected to share for the night.</p><p>The single bed.</p><p>Before Kiba can say anything Tsume strides nonchalantly into the room and tosses his beat-up rucksack on the far side of the room to the floor and grabs on of the two pillows off the narrow bed. The pillow sails after the rucksack.</p><p>"I'll take the floor"</p><p>It takes a moment for Kiba to compute the darker man's words but a moment after sneakers cross the floor in record time and block the pair of black leather boots from the pillow.</p><p>Kiba juts his chin out and crosses his arms,<br/>
"No, I'll be taking the floor."</p><p>Tsumes eyes level sharply with his companion, he squints in irritation at the stubborn leader. </p><p>"You need the rest more so you'll be taking the bed". </p><p>"No. You", </p><p>Tsume snorts at the childish response despite his annoyance.</p><p>"You're going to sleep on the bed Kiba and thats it"</p><p>He adds growl to the statement hoping to finally break the mule in human form.</p><p>"I wouldn't be a good leader if I did, though would I?"</p><p>"Well a good leader needs to look after themselves before they can look after others"</p><p>"A good leader puts his team first and himself after."</p><p>They are standing so close their folded arms are pushing against each other.<br/>
They barley even notice, too busy stubbornly glaring at each other.</p><p>They are getting nowhere and they both know it. </p><p>Kiba suddenly gets a little spark of mischief in his eyes and unfolds his arms, putting them up in the air in a pretend sign of surrender. </p><p>"Fine, fine. You can sleep on the floor. I need to take a piss anyways so make yourself comfortable". </p><p>Pensive amber coloured eyes watch his back retreat to the bathroom and Tsume shakes his head once Kiba disappears from sight, annoyance hiding fondness.</p><p>He crouches to the ground and settles himself, prepared and ready for the following few hours of light, uncomfortable sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>When Kiba walks back in the room he sees Tsumes presumably asleep; eyes closed, arms firmly held across his chest, his knees folded up and leant against the wall.</p><p>His boots were still on, his jacket unzipped and pinned closed under his arms.</p><p>Kiba pretends not to notice how his brow furrows in concern over his friends sleeping habits, sleeping like he's ready to bolt as soon as he wakes.</p><p>Walking over to the bed he pulls off his jacket, folding it loosely and dropping it onto the bedside table, the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the bed. His shoes are next to come off.</p><p>Without pj's to slip into he settles for just sleeping in his t-shirt and jeans.</p><p>He stretches with a yawn, he was ready to sleep hours ago.</p><p>Instead of falling into the sheets however, he grabs the remaining pillow off the bed and pads back over to Tsume, dropping the pillow next to its identical counterpart.</p><p>Tsume opens one of his sharp, bright coloured eyes to watch the brunet get onto the floor beside him and wriggle into a somewhat comfortable position.</p><p>The silver haired man doesn't really know what he expected in all honesty but this came as no surprise.</p><p>Knowing neither of them are going to sleep on the bed without the other having the same ability, Tsume huffs, half in annoyance and half in amusement at his companions actions. </p><p>They are too similar in specific ways and stubbornness is definitely one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>